missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Holograms
Category:Episodes When an opposition leader is killed IMF must kidnap a brutal dictator and drug lord and lure him to an american island where he can be arrested and escorted back to the United States where he will stand trial. Cast Staring * Peter Graves as Jim Phelps * Thaao Penghlis as Nicholas Black * Terry Markwell as Casey Randall * Tony Hamilton as Max Harte * and Phil Morris as Grant Collier Guest Stars * Gerard Kennedy as Gregory Usher * William Zappa as Major Duvall * Gavin Harrison as Kieron Taylor * Stanley Walsh as Busker * John Allen as The Reporter * Bryan Williams as U.S. Marshall * and Simon Burville-Jones as Crewmember Opening Gambit On an island in the Caribbean Joseph Elias returns from exile and greets his supporters. Major Duvall drives up in a car and signals to the soldiers to start firing. Duvall opens his window, points a sniper rifle out, and shoots Elias who falls dead. Major Duvall and his soldiers get into the car and drive off. Mission Briefing Jim Phelps goes to Fisherman's Wharf where a street musician if playing outside the fruit stalls> Jim pays him and the musician tells him to look inside a cherry wood crate to find the disk player. Jim locates it and plays the mission briefing. Good morning, Jim. Three years ago, Colonel Gregory Usher declared himself president for life. Since then, his country has been one of the worlds leading producers of processed cocaine. Usher has been under indictment in the U.S. for his drug trafficking but has been impossible to extradite from his heavily-armored compound outside the country's capital, and all attempts at a democratic overthrow of the government have failed as Usher maintains a ferm grip on power with the help of his chief of secret police Major Duvall, who, several days ago, organized the murder of Usher's only political opponent. Your mission, Jim, if you chose to accept it, is to neutralize Major Duvall and to lure Colonel Usher out of his compound and onto U.S.-controlled soil where he may be arrested. As always, should you or any member of your IM Force be caught or killed, the Secretary will disavow any knowlage of your actions. This disk will self-destruct in five seconds. Good luck, Jim. Apartment Scene and Heist Briefing The agents arrive at Jim's apartment and Jim gives them their orders. Miles Taggert whom the IMF arrested last season has been caught in his lab with 2,000 drums of ethyl ether which he was going to sell to Usher for processing into crack cocaine. IMF has kept Taggert's arrest off the books and out of the press so Duvall does not find out until the third day of the mission. * Nick will impersonate Taggert and infiltrate the drug factory and lure out Duvall. He and Grant will also plant the bombs and blow up the drag factory to prevent the crack from getting onto the street. * Max, Casey, and Kieron Taylor will lure Usher out of his compound onto St. Luke Island where the U.S. Marshals will be waiting to arrest Usher and extradite him back to the United States where he will spend time in prison for drug trafficking. * Grant will set up hologram projectors to lure Usher into the open so he can be taken to the island. * Kieron and Casey will infiltrate Usher's compound in a plane and Kieron will infiltrate the compound to contact Usher. Kieron will then make his escape to the beach where Casey will meet him and they will make their escape using suba gear to get to their plane off shore. * Jim will impersonate a therapist to lure Usher out so the rest of the team can get him to the island were he will be arrested. The Mission Grant and Nick enter the compound disguised as Jones and Taggert and set up the operation. Grant gets his gun confiscated and Nick shows Usher and Duvall his arm to prove his identity. Nick goes upstairs and makes a deal with Usher to process the ether. Right when they toast Usher has a seizure and collapses Duvall get Usher his medication and the seizure clears up. Duvall gives Nick a warning not to cross him or he will end up dead. Off shore IMF sets up a fake house on an uninhabited island in international waters. Max arrives with the plane they will use for the mission and he tells Jim that Usher will not know the difference. Casey and Kieron are in the water testing their suba gear for their part in the mission. Kieron has problems but decides to go on another dive with Casey to get it right. At Usher's compound Grant installs the projectors. Usher and Nick are having a drink before Usher turns in for the night. Nick distracts Usher so Grant can finish. Usher shows Nick his coins and when Grant is done Usher turns in and Grant turns on the projectors while Nick helps him escape to the roof. Usher is distracted by the holograms of Kieron who Usher thinks is his long lost son and he has a hard time sleeping while Grant and Nick watch from the other room. The next day Usher and Nick take a tour of the drug factory. Usher explains to Nick that he use to use the lab as a marijuana grow house, but when Usher got indited and marijuana got taxed by the U.S. federal government Usher lost half of his earnings and switched to producing crack. To add insult to injury they sanctioned Usher and prohibited ether from being exported to his country. Usher has a seizure and Nick tells him about a therapist who is actually Jim Phelps and Usher agrees to see him. Back at the island Casey and Kieron load up into the plane and Max drops them off. Kieron infiltrates the compound while Usher meets with Jim. Kieron comes out of the bushes and contact Usher telling him to come to the island. Duvall spots him and Kieron makes a run for it and heads to the beach. Casey meets him and they put on suba gear and make their escape. Duvall reports back to Usher that they lost him and Jim examines Usher when tells him about his condition. Duvall gets suspicious and Jim tells Usher that he was treating Kieron and agrees to take him to the island. Jim tells Usher about a pilot who is actually Max and sends Duvall to find him. Duvall goes to the bar and attempts to arrest Max. Max starts a bar fight and takes out the guards but Duvall get the upper hand and overpowers Max and has him arrested and taken back to the compound. That night Usher is resting and the hologram of Kieron is activated again. Usher gets suspicious and Duvall turns on the lights and informs Usher that they have Max. Usher tells Max to take him to the island of he will kill him with his knife while Duvall beats Max into submission. Max gives the islands location to Usher and tells Duvall to fuel the boat. Duvall is against this because the US Navy and Coast Guard could be looking for him. Usher tells Duvall to fallow his orders and the next day Usher heads to the island with Jim. On the island Kieron and Casey make it look like the island is inhabited and Casey impersonates Ushers former lover Clarissa as Usher and Jim watch from nearby on the boat. Meanwhile at the drug factory Nick plants the bombs and gets ready to leave when Duvall arrives and tells him he is an impostor. On the island Usher talks to Kieron and agrees to bring him his coin collection. A crew member comes and tells Usher they need to get back and Usher agrees to see Kieron again. With the operation complete Grant removes the projectors and replaces the molding just as a jeep arrives. Nick has been captured and is about to be tortured. Grant overloads the light switch so they can trap Duvall as soldiers bring Nick in for interrogation. Duvall attempts to turn on the light but it overloads and he gets shocked. Grant knocks him out and Nick makes a mask so he can impersonate him. The plan is to have Nick impersonate Duvall so they can keep Usher there until IMF dismantles the fake house and they destroy the drug lab. Usher comes back and Nick as Duvall tells Usher they are not going to take the boat since the navy is out there looking for him. On the island the fake hose is being dismantled and the team moves to the real one on St. Luke. At Usher's compound Jim checks on Usher and Usher tells him that is his wife's fault that he has not seen his son. Jim tells Usher to head back to the island. Usher gets Max and they head to the island. At the compound Nick sneaks Grant out in the trunk to get past the guards and they head to the drug lab. At the drug lab they blow the charges and Usher's billion dollar operation is destroyed. They then board their chopper and head to St. Luke Island. Max flies Usher to the island. As the plane lands Usher heads ashore and the U.S. Marshals place him in cuffs this is not the island in international waters near St. Clare this is St. Luke Island a U.S. protectorate and Usher just broke international law by being there. IMF watches the arrest from afar and Jim tells Kieron as they head to the chopper that his father would have been proud. Mission Accomplished. '' '' Category:Season 5 Category:Mission Impossible (1988) Category:Seasons